1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch device, and more particularly to a touch device performing power-on and power-saving functions without going through physical power button and a method for controlling the touch device to perform a power-saving function or a power-on function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sale growth of mobile touch devices, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (PC), and population using the mobile touch devices have been continuously on the rise in recent years. Besides, according to survey, web site browsing traffic through tablet PCs and smart phones has taken a substantial percentage of entire network traffic. As far as certain functions are concerned, people rely on the mobile touch devices more and more and the mobile touch devices have gradually replaced the role of conventional personal computers.
To meet the need of on-line games and internet surfing on the mobile touch devices, the displays of the mobile touch devices tend to increase in size, and hardware and software levels required by the mobile touch devices are also demanding. Under the circumstance, power consumption of the mobile touch devices inevitably increases. Thus, regular smart phones and tablet PCs need to be charged frequently to maintain a normal power capacity for operation. To extend the standby time of the mobile touch devices and reduce power consumption, users oftentimes control the mobile touch devices to enter a hibernation mode or power off after finishing operation of the mobile touch devices. In case the mobile touch devices are operated again, the mobile touch devices can be powered on by pressing a power button or terminate the hibernation mode.
The mobile touch devices differ from regular electronic devices in that the power button of the mobile touch devices not only serves to power on or off the mobile touch devices, but also serves to activate the hibernation mode, wake up from the hibernation mode and perform other auxiliary functions. It means that the power button is a highly used element.
As the power button is a mechanical switch, frequent use of the power button will lead to shorter life duration thereof. The most effective way is to lessen the use of the power switch.
Formerly, the mobile touch devices used to power on, power off or terminate the hibernation mode through operation of the power button. However, the power buttons of most current mobile touch devices are rather small. Upon operation, the user locates and presses these power buttons by fumbling around and looking for a protruding form thereof. Many users add cases or covers to protect the mobile touch devices or make them aesthetically appealing. Due to the thickness of the cases and covers on the mobile touch devices, the protruding power buttons are sunken into the cases and covers and thus result in operational inconvenience.